


The Five Times Blue bought Yellow coffee, and the One Time she got it back

by Myqueenmarceline



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Human Lawyers, Sort Of, Well - Freeform, and they were officemates, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: An AU where Blue is a family lawyer sharing an office with Yellow, a prosecutor. There isn't much crime in Beach City, but both of them are still pretty busy. Blue's name is Bisma, Yellow's name is Yasmin.
Relationships: Blue Zircon/Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Bisma carefully held one styrofoam cup in each hand, walking down the hallway with her usual quick pace. She clutched the cardboard sleeves tightly, doing her best to make sure the drinks wouldn’t spill. She was trying to cut back, so she had gotten herself a chai latte for today, and a large black coffee with five espresso shots in it for her office mate.

Yasmin made Bisma glad that she wasn’t a criminal prosecutor. She was always pulling late nights and early mornings, and she made every other lawyer look like a part-time intern. Since Beach City didn’t exactly have a huge court, she and Bisma had been forced to share an office.

Yasmin was… not exactly Bisma’s favourite person to be around. Her admirable passion for law frequently translated to shouting matches on the phone with no regard for Bisma or for her clients. She seemed to view Bisma’s practice as trivial compared to hers, even though the future of a child’s living arrangements were often extremely important. Hell, Bisma knew cases where the right adoptive family had actually encouraged children away from criminal activity.

On top of that, Yasmin’s desk was always a mess. Evidence folders mixed in with release forms, nothing in alphabetical or chronological order; it was a secretary’s worst nightmare. On top of that, one time she had just left several _very_ unpleasant photographs sitting on top of the mess, which Bisma had promptly stuffed into a yellow envelope. She had clients to see, after all, and she wasn’t looking to scar them for life. The custody cases Bisma handled were usually messy enough, and she would just lose her paperwork—if not her mind—if she didn’t have a proper system.

Bisma paused as she realized she was in front of her office. Apparently her internal rant about Yasmin had fully absorbed her. She stopped outside the door to listen, tilting her head. She couldn’t hear Yasmin, which was always a good sign.

She opened the office door with her elbow, opening it a crack and peeking inside. For once, Yasmin was sitting quietly at her desk. When Bisma stepped in, she noticed that Yasmin was actually sleeping face-down on her desk. She was snoring softly, little wheezy sighs that reminded Bisma of a pug her mother had when she was a child.

“Good morning, Yasmin.” Bisma bumped the door shut with her hip, wincing as it slammed a bit harder than she had intended it to. Oh, she hoped she hadn’t somehow broken it.

Yasmin yelped, her chair jolting back and nearly tipping over as she suddenly sat up. She grabbed the edge of the desk just in time to steady herself. Her hair was sticking up in several cowlicks one side and completely flat on the other, and there was a rather unflattering line of drool running down her chin.

She wiped the drool away, squinting at Bisma. “You’re here? Shit, what time is it?”

Bisma turned her wrist, careful not to spill her latte as she checked her watch. “Seven thirteen.”

“Fuck!” Yasmin exploded out of her chair, making Bisma jump. “I’ve got a case starting in ten minutes!”

Yasmin moved quickly, gathering up papers from seemingly random stacks and shoving them into one folder. She ran her fingers through her hair once, but only succeeded in messing it up even more. She had clearly overslept, and Bisma couldn’t help empathizing. Maybe some coffee would help perk her up and get her ready for her case.

“Here, I thought I’d get you a—” Bisma started, but was quickly interrupted.

“Perfect.” Yasmin snatched the coffee from Bisma’s hand, draining half of it in one long gulp. “See you later.”

With that she rushed out the door, her heels clacking loudly as they hit the tiled floor of the hallway. Bisma just stood there for a moment in stunned silence. Really, how was she supposed to react to a tornado like that flying by her?

“You’re welcome!” Bisma called at Yasmin’s retreating back. She stared for a moment longer, then closed the door.

She sighed, and shook her head. She hung her coat and bag from their respective hooks on the wall, and pulled out her laptop. She sat down, taking a sip from her latte. At least now she would have the office to herself for a bit…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I posted anything... I have no real excuse, I was just tired and executive dysfunction is a bitch. School is a lot too, but my spring break is starting soon. Hopefully I can get back into a rhythm of posting.
> 
> Thank you to nebula-gaster for beta reading, I appreciate it.

Bisma walked into the office with pep in her step, a small smile on her face. Going out for lunch always helped her focus on her work when she came back, even if she just sat on a bench and ate her food brought from home. Today’s custody case was particularly difficult, with both parties adamantly refusing to co-parent and fighting for full custody. After being yelled at on the phone for almost an hour, Bisma had splurged on a sandwich from one of her favourite coffee shops, and a tea to bring back with her.

She had hesitated for a moment, but also bought Yasmin a coffee. She’d been quite snippy with her this morning, and maybe this would make up for her comments. After listening to Yasmin’s rants, she knew exactly what kind of coffee to get: black, with a shot of espresso or two at the very least.

Bisma nodded respectfully at one of her colleagues, but didn’t slow down to chat. She had paperwork to file, and the child in her custody case was supposed to come and visit right after school. She took a deep breath, straightening her shoulders as she tried to spark her confidence. She was a good lawyer, she could do this, it would all work out…

She paused as she saw Yasmin standing in the hall, cursing softly. There was a small refreshments station for clients and lawyers, but the instant tea they kept there always tasted awful, so Bisma usually ignored it.

Yasmin was glaring down at the coffee machine like it had personally wronged her, her tacky gold thermos clutched in one hand. If Bisma didn’t know that Yasmin vacillated between insufferably smug and maniacal ranting on a good day, she would have been concerned. She jumped as Yasmin hit the side of the machine, making the cheap plastic rattle dangerously. Bisma didn’t want to intervene, but she also didn’t want to be blamed for her office-mate’s shenanigans, especially when she was literally holding the solution in her hand.

She walked up to Yasmin, clearing her throat. Yasmin stepped to the side, but didn’t actually look up. Evidently, she thought that someone was just trying to get by.

“Here.” Bisma held out the coffee cup, quickly pulling it back when Yasmin whirled around. Thankfully, she managed to save both of them from a coffee disaster. Once Yasmin was fully facing her, Bisma carefully passed the coffee on. “I thought you could use one.”

Yasmin looked down at the coffee, then back up at Bisma. “…Thanks. Do you want me to pay you back now?”

“Oh no, you don't have to.” Bisma waved her free hand quickly, as if to swat away the idea. She hadn’t meant to make Yasmin think she was so cheap that she needed to be paid back for a coffee… though, it would be nice if Yasmin actually bought her a coffee instead of the reverse. Still, Bisma wasn’t going to push for it. “I just felt like getting it.”

“Thanks again.” Yasmine grabbed a few packs of sugar and a wooden stirrer from the coffee station. “I guess we should both head back to the office.”

“Yes, we should.” Bisma began walking along, keeping pace with Yasmin.

She didn’t try to talk any more, and neither did Yasmin. For once, there was a comfortable silence between them. If this was what buying coffee got her, Bisma would have to shell out more often.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a hot minute since I've written any SU stuff, but here I am with an obscure pairing! I hope y'all like it :3


End file.
